


Regente De Armadura Férrea

by FujoRed



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: "¿Crees que el Meta Knight del espejo también sabrá tocar la guitarra?"Las manos del enmascarado dejaron de tocar un momento, Meta Knight se dio cuenta de su error y siguió tocando.Ambientado tras los sucesos de Dedede tour.





	Regente De Armadura Férrea

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... primera vez que publico aquí, espero que os agrade mi relato...  
> Por favor, si podéis, dejad una crítica u opinión.

Corría por los pasillos del castillo de tal forma que ni siquiera Kirby era capaz de igualar su paso. No era típico -ni normal- ver al más diestro caballero de Dreamland tan alterado, su propia fachada basada en el misterio parecía derrumbarse ante la evidente preocupación que mostraban sus acciones.

No parecía percatarse de que el otro guerrero estelar intentaba convencerle para que aminorara el paso; sin embargo, Meta Knight tenía otros planes.  
No detuvieron su paso -ni su marcha- hasta que llegaron a los aposentos del rey de Dreamland, las puertas estaban cerradas, y Meta Knight decidió esperar un momento, solo hasta que Kirby recuperara el aliento tras la intensa carrera que habían corrido.

Una vez su discípulo recuperó el aliento, Meta Knight se dispuso a abrir las puertas hacia el dormitorio del gobernante del país. Antes de abrir la puerta, el caballero sintió que Kirby jalaba de su capa para llamar su atención, la bola rosada le daba una mirada confusa, mostrando su ignorancia de la razón por la que habían acudido al castillo con tanta urgencia. Meta Knight únicamente le palpó la cabeza, diciéndole que no era nada grave, Kirby no estaba muy seguro de esa respuesta.

Sin más demora, Meta Knight abrió las puertas, y sinceramente, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo lo que encontró: Dedede estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de su cama, rodeado de Wadle Dees, el doctor de la ciudad Cappy, y un Escargoon un tanto preocupado; sin embargo, Dedede parecía totalmente inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando la atención que recibía de sus súbditos. Meta Kinght encontró este hecho extraño, no porque el rey estaba lleno de pequeños rasguños y cuya ropa estaba hecha un desastre, sino porque el rey amaba ser mimado y adorado por sus subordinados, aún si no había razón aparente.

Ante la llegada de los guerreros estelares, los demás presentes en la sala centraron su atención en los recién llegados.

-¡Meta Knight, Kirby!- mencionó Escargoon a los nombrados- ¡Es un desastre!

-¿Por qué estáis tan alterado?- dijo el caballero, notando la alteración del caracol- ¿Por qué nos habéis hecho llamar con suma urgencia?

-Es el rey, temo que...

-Escargoon...- el nombrado se vio interrumpido por la pasiva (y molesta) voz de Dedede.

\- ¿Si?

-Largo, todos.

Ante el momentáneo estancamiento de todos los presentes, el pingüino volvió a insistir.

-¿Estáis sordos? ¡Largo de aquí!

Y entonces, uno tras otro se iban marchando con nerviosismo, algo grave debía haber pasado para que Dedede hablase de esa forma tan autoritaria. Cuando el caballero y Kirby iban a marcharse, algo los detuvo.

-Tú, Meta Knight, quédate.

Kirby le dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Poyo?

Su maestro le palpó la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-He oído que Sable y Espada están entrenando con Tiff y Tuff- le dijo a su discípulo, eso le bastó a Kirby para irse a jugar de buen humor.

Una vez las puertas estaban cerradas y Dedede y él estaban solos, se estableció un silencio de lo más incómodo, donde solo se oía el sonido de la armadura de Meta Knight al enrollarse en su capa. El silencio fue interrumpido cuando el caballero decidió preguntar:

-¿Me necesita para algo, señor?

-Mandé traer una guitarra. Ésta sobre la cama- y efectivamente, en la cama real se hallaba una guitarra española.

-No creo comprender lo que queréis decir, señor.

-En Dreamland tocan cosas muy ruidosas- Dedede se levantó para coger el instrumento que había en el centro de la alcoba-, y he oído que tocas este instrumento.

Meta Knight no comprendía, sí, tocaba, ¿pero a qué venía esa pregunta tan repentina?

-Tocaba.

-Perfecto- el rey le ofreció el instrumento-, toca para mí.

-Señor, creo ser el menos indicado para entreteneros, sería mejor llamar a un bufón en mi lugar- el enmascarado interiormente estaba molesto, el fue hecho para la lucha, no para complacer los caprichos de un rey.

Sin embargo, Dedede no parecía conforme con la respuesta, es más, lucía mosqueado por la rebeldía de su caballero.

-La desobediencia no te sienta bien, Meta Knight.

Tal comentario le sentó como si le hubieran pegado con un martillo. Sin vacilación alguna, cogió la guitarra de la mano de su superior, que esperaba no tan paciente como antes, y se sentó en la cama.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba nada, no sabía si tenía los mismos conocimientos, al menos debía intentarlo. Tan pronto como se acordó, empezó a tocar el instrumento. Las notas llenaron el incómodo silencio que se había establecido hace unos momentos, y parecía que Dedede iba a hablar en cualquier momento, tal ansiado diálogo no tardó en comenzar.

-¿Crees que el Meta Knight del espejo también sabrá tocar la guitarra?

Las manos del enmascarado dejaron de tocar un momento, Meta Knight se dio cuenta de su error y siguió tocando, Dedede se percató de la duda interna del caballero.

-Mi yo del espejo también se parece a mí, pero daba miedo- acto seguido el rey se echó a reír. Al caballero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Meta Knight conocía a su versión oscura, cargada de odio y rencor tras haber sido encerrado, era capaz de matar con el fin de escapar y vengarse del mundo de la luz. Dedede no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba en ese momento, e incluso derrotó a su versión oscura. El rey de Dreamland era o muy valiente, o muy tonto.

-¿Qué pasó al final?- preguntó el caballero, seguía tocando, pero de una forma suave y cautelosa, queriendo saber qué ocurrió.

-¡Ja! ¡Por fin hago que te intereses!- estaba alegre por haber conseguido establecer una conversación- Verás, tras derrotar yo solito a nuestras versiones del espejo, rompí el espejo en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué pasó con los trozos?

-... no lo sé, salieron volando.

Meta Knight suspiró, tendría que encontrar los trozos de espejo, o sería un problema a la larga.

-Ya puedes dejar de tocar- dijo el soberano, y su acompañante dejó de tocar (y se sintió aliviado por el descanso)-, ven- señaló su regazo.

_Este día se está volviendo cada vez más raro._  
Pensó Meta Knight, sin embargo, no le quedaba otra más que obedecer.

Una vez sentado sobre el rey, el caballero solo podía pensar en una forma de salir de esa situación incómoda sin alterar a Dedede, todo posible plan se vio frustrado cuando su superior apoyó la cabeza sobre la suya y le envolvía en sus brazos.

-He estado pensando- empezó Dedede-, tal vez Dreamland necesite un nuevo rey.

-¿A qué se debe tal afirmación, señor?- Meta Knight estuvo momentáneamente confundido.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero fui usado como una simple marioneta- se detuvo un momento para suspirar-, no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Tal vez así es como trato a todos.

-Comprendo- Meta Knight estaba eligiendo con mucho cuidado las próximas palabras que diría-, desconocía de tal información, mas si fuerais un mal soberano, Dreamland hubiera exigido alguna clase de abdicación en algún ser más apto que vos. Estoy seguro de que el país prosperará bajo vuestro yugo.

-Wow- Dedede parecía sorprendido- ¿de donde sacas ese vocabulario?

-En la guerra uno se aburre mucho.

-Me has dejado anodedeado.

El caballero no pudo que una sonrisa se presentara bajo su máscara ante el chiste de mal gusto, mientras el pingüino se desternillaba de la risa. Entre risa y risa, Meta Knight detuvo su momentánea felicidad cuando se percató de que algo jugaba con una de las correas que sujetaban su máscara, el espadachín paró el intento de su superior por desenmascararlo.

-Os ruego que no lo intentéis-ante la vaga súplica, Dedede decidió insistir.

-¿A qué vienen tanto miedo? ¿No somos amigos?

-Tal pregunta es subjetiva.

-Está bien- el rey dejó de tocar la sujeción de la máscara-, quítatela.

-¿Disculpe?- Meta Knight no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y encarar al pingüino.

-Ya has oído, quítate la máscara- al ver que el espadachín quedaba petrificado ante su mandato, insistió-, es una orden.

_No puede ir enserio._  
Se dijo mentalmente Meta Knight, poca gente conocía lo que se ocultaba tras su armadura, incluso evitaba quitársela mientras dormía, los únicos seres que habían llegado a ver su rostro fueron sus amigos con los que luchó durante la guerra contra, Jecra y Garlude, Pesadilla, y su padre... quitarse la máscara era mostrar su debilidad.

Pero no tenía otra opción, siempre podía elegir el calabozo o marcharse de Pop Star, pero ambas opciones causarían problemas de una u otra forma al rey, o a sus discípulos; y actualmente era lo último que quería.

Así que, con suma lentitud, retiró la máscara de su rostro y la guardó bajo su brazo por si debía ponérsela rápidamente en algún momento. No tuvo otro remedio mas que poner su cara neutra y mover sus plateados ojos a otro lado ante la pesada mirada de Dedede, quién le observaba detenidamente. El caballero hizo una mueca al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de su superior.

-¿Eres... el hermano de Kirby?- ahí estaba la pregunta que se esperaba. Esa tonta e incómoda pregunta.

-... algo así- admitió Meta Knight.

-¿Por qué ocultas tu cara Meta Knight?

-Nadie se tomaría enserio una batalla contra una bola azulada con aires de grandeza. Es mejor que nadie sepa mucho sobre mí.

-...- Dedede cogió por debajo de los hombros al guerrero estelar, quien solo podía dejarse hacer- Pesadilla está muerto, ¿de quién te ocultas?

-¿Pesadilla?

-Tu padre, ¿verdad?

Y de pronto, silencio, un silencio que preocupaba al caballero por momentos, ¿cuánto sabía Dedede de él? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo pudo saber eso? Meta Knight se había librado de toda prueba existente acerca de su vida anterior. Se relajó cuando le bajaron de nuevo al regazo del rey.

-Tuff es muy ruidoso- fue la única explicación que se le dio.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?-preguntó el espadachín.

-El Meta Knight contra el que luché parecía... solo. Cuando entraste por la puerta me recordabas a él, y no puede evitar recordar cuando intentaste dominar Dreamland.

La preocupación era notable en el tono del rey, aunque empatía y Dedede eran dos palabras que normalmente no irían en una misma frase, sobre todo si se refería al rey.

-¡En fin!- el pingüino se levantó de golpe con Meta Knight en sus brazos, ese movimiento alteró al caballero- ¡Juguemos al ajedroz!

-... querrá decir ajedrez.

-¡Eso! ¡Ajedes!- y bajó a su acompañante al suelo- ¡Ahora mueve ese culo azulado y coge una silla!

Ese día era más que extraño.  
Una vez ambos cogieron dos sillas, y pusieron el tablero sobre una mesita de cristal, empezaron a jugar.

Meta Knight aún no se había puesto su máscara, Dedede se lo había prohibido en todo el tiempo que estuviera allí.

-Meta Knight, ¿algún día te irás del castillo?

-Tan pronto como deje de requerir mis servicios.

-Todo rey necesita una reina, ¿qué te parece gobernar Dreamland?

El fuerte sonrojo fue más que notable en la cara de Meta Knight, ¿cómo era capaz de preguntar algo así a la ligera?

-¿Qué, demasiado directo?

El rey estaba loco.


End file.
